muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4903
Cold Open Bert wants to buy a newspaper from newsboy Ernie, who instead promotes today's theme of newspapers. Scene #1 Big Bird and Abby greet Chris as he tries moving a large, heavy stack of newspapers to the recycling bin. He notes that his grandfather, who gave him the belt buckle he's wearing, was a printer for a newspaper back in the day, then explains the different roles associated with creating a newspaper. They ask Chris to read a story about Sesame Street in the newspaper, but Chris tells them that the paper focuses on broader news. Abby and Big Bird think there should be a paper about Sesame Street and decide to make one themselves. Scene #2 The two set up their newsroom right by the Two-Headed Monster's newsstand. Abby assumes the role of the editor, with Big Bird as the printer. They title their newspaper "Hey! Sesame Street News." In need of a journalist to find stories, they rope in Cookie Monster, who agrees when they promise him a cookie. Cookie doesn't know how to begin writing a news story, when a letter W recommends he use the five Ws of question asking - who, what, where, when and why. To further demonstrate, five animated Ws spring from a newspaper and sing about the questions. Scene #3 Cookie Monster stops by Hooper's Store to find a scoop. He sees Chris sweeping the floor using only one hand and uses the song to ask questions about the situation. Chris explains that he's lost his belt buckle and needs one hand to hold up his pants. Cookie darts off to bring the story to his superiors, but runs back to get some more information about the story. Scene #4 When Cookie returns to Hooper's, he finds Mrs. Cowlick in distress, as Chris is unable to sell her detergent; the bottles are heavy and on the top shelf, thus he needs two hands to bring some down. He tries anyway and his pants fall down. Cookie reports this back at headquarters, but has a few more questions he wants to know, even though Abby and Big Bird intend to print their paper soon. Scene #5 Outside Hooper's, Cookie asks Chris about when he last saw his belt buckle. Chris recalls last seeing it when he brought out the recyclables. Cookie digs through the recycling bin and finds Chris' buckle was in there the whole time. "Stop the presses!" cries Cookie as he runs back to report his findings. Scene #5 The story of Chris' belt buckle becomes front page news of "Hey! Sesame Street News," which customers eagerly get from the newsstand. Chris and Mrs. Cowlick thank Cookie for his efforts and he's rewarded with his compensation of choice - a cookie. Plan the Play Elmo replays scenes from the street story, followed by footage of a girl making her own homemade newspaper. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - N. Muppets / Celebrity The Two-Headed Monster hires Keegan-Michael Key to watch over the newsstand. He discovers the wonders of newspapers and becomes so engrossed in today's paper, he ignores all his potential customers. Muppets Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck A boy orders some stir fry with Brussels sprouts, inspired by a recipe found in today's newspaper. The Foodie Truck is out of sprouts, so the monsters drive to the farm to collect some more. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 17. Elmo's World: Newspapers Scene #5 Abby and Big Bird sign off, encouraging the viewer to try and make their own newspaper too.